Making Her Happy
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Hotch does something to make Emily very happy. No plot. Lots of smut. R&R please, thanks!


**Summary – Smut. Lemons. Smut. Little cute thing. Smut. And then more smut. End of story. **

**WARNING – 18 and over **_**only**_** please! This is very graphic and not work safe in any way, shape, or form.**

"Hotch."

It was just that one word that set him off. His hands gave up on the buttons to her blouse and he just ripped the two sides apart. She gasped, relishing in his forcefulness.

"Aaron," he corrected.

"Hotch," she repeated, a hint of a smirk on her face, but he didn't see it, as his face was buried in her neck, his lips doing unspeakable things to her neck.

"Prentiss," he retorted.

She groaned in frustration as his hands teased the lining of her bra, not once letting his fingers go beneath the material. He pressed her harder against the wall of his office, not a millimeter of air between their bodies. Lust rolled off them in waves, making the air thick and causing the temperature in the room to rise exponentially. She ground her hips, her already aching sex seeking out the bulge of his trousers.

"Tisk tisk," he growled into her ear, pulling the lobe of it into his mouth and biting down with force.

Emily cried out.

"Be… quiet," he commanded.

"Yes, sir," she panted.

"Good girl," he murmured, his tongue making a hot trail along the shell of her ear.

Emily's breath was ragged, her lungs taking in less and less air as Hotch pressed against her harder still, his obvious erection pushing into her thigh. With no warning, his hands slid beneath her bra, roughly cupping both mounds, squeezing and pushing them until she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Love your tits," he mumbled, and she didn't think he even meant to say it out loud.

"_Hotch_," she moaned, her head lolling back and a low whimper leaving her as he rolled her hardened, rosy nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, applying a heady amount of pressure.

"You are just begging to be punished, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yessss," she hissed as he pulled at her nipples.

With speed she didn't think he had, her shirt was ripped from her body, her bra soon being thrown over his shoulder. He grabbed her around ribcage, forcing her to bow back until he was able to take those beautiful, puckered nipples into his mouth. She groaned and arched further, urging him to take more, to suck harder, to turn her into a screaming mess. He did just that, no thought to the loud noises being ripped from Emily's plump lips as his teeth scraped over her flesh.

"How are you gonna punish me?" she panted.

A resounding _smack_ filled the room, accompanied by Emily's cry of pleasure. His hand smoothed over her round ass only briefly before another loud _smack_ and cry was heard. He grabbed a handful of her cheek, digging his fingers in as his tongue sloppily licked at her nipple, grinding his clothed erection against her. A few more slaps to her ass and Hotch was ready to explode, the sounds she was making heading straight to his groin.

Hotch released her breast, only to slam his lips into hers, pushing her against the wall again. Emily grunted as she hit the wall, but he didn't stop to apologize as he took her mouth as his own. She kissed him back, thrusting her tongue against his as she rotated her hips, begging. Thankfully, Hotch took mercy on her and quickly shed her of her skirt and underwear.

"You love this," he said with a dark chuckle.

Before she had time to reply, Hotch forcefully put his hand between her legs, cupping her sopping sex.

"You love me finger fucking you, don't you?" he demanded.

She could only answer in the form of an agreeing scream as he pushed two fingers into her. She automatically spread her legs, wanting more. He pumped his fingers into her tight heat and unconsciously bucked against her, the need for her becoming too much. His thumb rubbed her clit in harsh circles, daring her to climax so quickly. She saw his challenge and held out as long as she could. Once his fingers twisted in her, curling up and stroking her inner walls, she lost it. But just before she tipped over the edge to oblivion, he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Unfair!" she cried out.

"Undress me," he said evenly.

Emily wanted to argue, but she couldn't. Wouldn't. "Yes, sir."

Hotch hungrily watched her breasts heave up and down as her fingers made quick work of his white button up, taking it down his arms as fast as she could. She all but yanked his undershirt over his head, trying not to smile at the amusement on his face. His belt was next, but he distracted her by skimming his fingertips up and down her inner thigh, teasing her moist folds every time he reached the top.

"Continue," he said once she didn't resume her task.

Emily hurriedly undid the belt and his slacks, wasting no time in taking them down his legs, following them down until she was on her knees. His impressive length sprang forward and her mouth watered. Without waiting for permission, she reached out and grabbed his shaft with her hand, bringing it to her mouth and licking it from base to tip like a lollipop. Hotch groaned in appreciation and raked his fingers into her long, soft brown hair. He pulled her hair back into a ponytail and wrapped it around his hand, testing the tightness before yanking just ever so slightly.

"Yesss," she hissed again, loving the sharp pain that came with the next tug.

Before he could tell her to, Emily wrapped her lips around the tip of his full cock, her tongue circling the mushroomed head before paying special attention to the very tip of him, knowing he liked that best. She was rewarded with a hard pull to the hair and his hips bucking, forcing more of him in her mouth. She created a vacuum like seal around him, hallowing her cheeks and taking him as deeply as she could.

"You like that, don't you, Prentiss?" he ground out, watching her intently as she bobbed back and forth along his throbbing dick. "You like me fucking your mouth; you naughty, naughty girl."

She made a noise at the back of her throat, and Hotch groaned, the vibrations making his balls twitch in the best way. He pumped his hips back and forth, controlling the pace and depth, and Emily made no objections, loving the feel of his cock penetrating her mouth over and over until he nearly gagged her. She let her tongue brush the underside of him, relishing in the softness of it. Her dark eyes traveled up his body until she finally made it to his face. She took a mental picture of his mouth parted and his intense stare. She licked at his tip, loving the salty precum that leaked onto her tongue.

"Good girl," he complimented breathlessly, a familiar tightening beginning in his stomach.

Hotch yanked on her hair, and she took one last swipe at his weeping tip before releasing him with a small 'pop'. He pulled her up and instantly put his fingers that had been within her pussy to her lips, his eyebrow rising with a silent command. She sucked his fingers into her mouth eagerly, moaning as their combined flavors filled her taste buds. Once she cleaned his fingers, he kicked off his shoes as well as the garments that were bunched around his ankles.

"You deserve a reward," he said.

Before she could ask, he spun them, the backs of her thighs hitting his desk. Her eyes widened and she gave an excited squeak, knowing what was about to happen. She obediently hopped onto his desk, spreading her legs wide, showing him just how ready she was. He gave her a small smile before dropping to one knee before her, slipping her legs over his shoulders and pulling her forward.

"Beautiful," he murmured, just before pulling her those last few inches, burying his face into her drenched cunt. Hotch dragged the pad of his tongue along her folds, groaning as he tasted her fully. He used his fingers to spread her moist lips further apart, only to slip two fingers into her. He lapped at her bud of nerves, his fingers pumping back and forth, curling and twisting within her until he didn't think she'd be able to breathe if she screamed a moment more. Her hands grasped at his head, trying to push him away as the build-up became too much, only to press him back down once she finally, _finally_ tipped over the edge.

"Fuck!" she cried as Hotch rammed his fingers into her, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking on it until he felt her release coat his fingers.

"That's my girl," he complimented between sucking his own fingers dry and licking her clean. "You're so beautiful when you cum against my lips."

She shuddered at not only his words but also because he was licking her inner thighs, always the thorough one. He stood between her legs, smiling as he saw her flushed face, her puffier hair. He allowed one moment of tenderness, using his knuckles to brush along her jaw line while staring into her eyes, saying so much without uttering a word. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, but it turned heated quickly.

"Off the desk," he said the moment he pulled away, stepping back in order to give her room to slide off the desk. "Good girl. Now, turn around."

A sly smile crossed her face as she turned, waiting for his next instruction. Hotch put a long fingered hand on her hip, the other between her shoulder blades. At the same time, he pushed on her back while pulling her hip, effectively forcing her to bend, her hands instantly reaching out to grab the table.

"Mmm, you still wet for me, baby?" he purred, taking the hand from her back and grasping his throbbing erection.

"So wet," she replied huskily, bracing for what she knew was coming.

Hotch waited for Emily to spread her legs wide, showing him her needy womanhood before he ran his tip between her still-wet folds, eliciting a loud moan from her. In one harsh thrust, he sank himself balls deep within her pussy, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as her velvet walls welcomed him. His hands found her hips, digging his fingers in until he was sure she'd have bruises.

"Feels so good," she breathed out as he set a slow, steady rhythm, watching as she swallowed him time and time again, the look of his erection being coated with her glistening juices making him want to never stop.

He ran a hand over her ass, giving her only the smallest of warnings before his hand came down upon it, groaning as he watched her flesh ripple beneath his palm.

"Again," she begged.

He complied, letting his hand fall to her cheek as he pushed and pulled her faster, knowing how she loved the mixture of pain and pleasure. It was only a moment later he felt her begin to convulse around him, and he realized he was headed in the same direction, and fast. Hotch really dug into her hip, leaning his body over hers as he reached around to play with her clit again. He rubbed in it fast circles, desperately wanting her to release before he did.

"_Fuck me_," she begged. "Leave that, just… fuck me!"

He paused for only a second, surprised by her language. He forgot their roles and straightened again, taking her by the hips and doing just as she asked, forcing her back and forth so roughly he was afraid she'd lose her grip on the table. He felt her impossibly tight walls clench around him, and he closed his eyes, trying to think of anything else, wanting to bring her through first.

"Cum with me!" Emily cried. "Please, oh God… cum with me. Oh, _Aaron_!"

That did him in. They came together, loud sounds of pleasure leaving them as Hotch made one last thrust into her shuddering body, spilling himself deeply within her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, unable to find the energy or the want to pull away. Once their breathing calmed, Hotch put his arms around Emily and helped her stand, nearly whimpering as he finally slipped out of her warmth. He kissed her shoulder, wrapping her tightly in an embrace, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

"Thank you," she said.

He smiled. "For what? Being an asshole?" he asked with a chuckle.

"For living out my fantasy," she replied, turning in his arms in order to look at him.

Hotch kissed her tenderly, amusement clear on his face. "I'm not complaining," he said against her lips. "I like making you happy."

She giggled. "Well, now that you mention it, I do have this fantasy about you in a toga…."

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to review! Thank you!_


End file.
